


Ethan and Mark Experience Torture Methods (Feat. Jacksepticeye)

by TrashySwitch



Category: Unus Annus (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, lee!mark, ler!amy, ler!jack, switch!ethan, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Ethan experiences getting tickle tortured by jack while Mark gets Chinese water tortured (But then gets tickle tortured because he's impatient)
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Sean McLoughlin & Ethan Nestor
Kudos: 23





	Ethan and Mark Experience Torture Methods (Feat. Jacksepticeye)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfic for @pebblee-penguin and @anxious-cherryblossom! I hope you enjoy my take on the Unus Annus video that never came to be!

Unus! Annus! UnUS! ANNUSSsss...

Mark and Ethan started off on screen. “Waterboarding. A torture method that goes as far as the 1800’s, and was used by many countries in World War 2.” Mark explained. “The simple torture method that involved a cloth and water...that caused mental pain to victims, yet rarely injured or killed.” Mark explained. “Thousands of people have been waterboarded before. But what is it really like?” He asked rhetorically. 

“How do you feel about it, Mark?” Ethan asked. 

“Huh?” Mark muttered, turning to Ethan. 

“How do you feel about being waterboarded?” Ethan asked again. 

“...I’m not doing it.” Mark replied. 

A record scratch sound effect went off in the background. “Wha- Oh yeah!” Ethan started laughing. “Then why did we start it out like this?” Ethan asked. 

“For-for the anticipation! There’s only so much adrenaline you can experience before you die. I wanted to get the people...ya know...hyped up!” Mark explained. 

“...Only for them to be surprised over nothing.” Mark added as he started laughing. 

“Alright! So because waterboarding is actually really dangerous and could kill people either immediately or hours after experiencing it…” Ethan explained. 

“We’re gonna go for something that’s a lot less severe: Chinese water torture.” Mark told them. 

“What’s that, Mark?” Ethan asked in a scripted voice. 

“It’s basically getting tied to a table, and getting a constant drop of water onto your head...for hours.” Mark said to the camera. 

“So...we have a table for the waterbo-Chinese water drips on the right-” Ethan hit the table, “Right here.” Ethan explained. “And a towel underneath for that.” Ethan added as he pointed to the towel. “And, we have a padded table on the left, with comfy handcuffs. Please don’t ask where we got these…” Ethan warned as he started giggling. “We also have ankle cuffs and a high table filled with…” Ethan turned to Mark. “...Eeempty. Is there supposed to be something on here?” He asked. 

Mark looked at the camera and smirked. “Yup.” 

“Where is it?” Ethan asked. 

Mark continued to look at the camera. “You’ll find out soon enough…” he said before looking away again. “Alright. Let’s get you in.” Mark told him as Ethan laid down onto the table. 

“Wait, do I need to get the thing?” Ethan asked, motioning to the empty high table. 

“Nope. We’ll get it soon.” Mark replied as he tightened the wrist straps. “This good?” 

Ethan nodded. “Why am I stretched out like a star?” Ethan asked. 

“Because it’s how people do it.” Mark replied. 

“Huh...Wait, people do this?! They willingly get tied up and tickled?” Ethan asked. 

“Yup.” Mark replied confidently. “It’s how I found the idea.” 

Ethan looked at Amy, who was holding the camera in a worried/confused expression. “So, there are people who openly admit they like being tickled?” Ethan asked. 

“Yes, there are. And they openly agree to be tied down, tickled and recorded.” Mark explained. 

“How do you know they want it?” Ethan asked. 

“Some of them say it in the thumbnail. Others don’t, but we can just assume they want to be this vulnerable.” Mark replied. 

“Is it a fetish?” Ethan asked. 

Mark stared at him, and blinked a few times. “...It can be, yeah. But there are people who innocently enjoy it too.” Mark explained. 

“Oh.” Ethan reacted. 

“Why? Do you have a tickle fetish?” Mark asked. 

“No! Oh my god no.” Ethan replied, visibly disgusted. 

“Do you enjoy being tickled?” Mark asked. 

“I mean...I don’t hate it...It depends on the person.” Ethan replied. 

“Yeah, same here.” Mark replied. 

“Like, if it was you tickling me, I don’t mind. You’ve already tickled me on multiple occasions, actually.” Ethan added with a giggle. 

“The painting our bodies video...We had to skip out on your armpits for that one.” Mark admitted. 

“First of all, I said we could! YOU, were the one who got uncomfortable and cowered away.” Ethan argued. “And second of all, I was talking about the massage video; the one where we facetimed your Mom.” Ethan added. 

“Ohoho yeah...I remember. You were double chinning and full on kicking your feet- you were a mess that day.” Mark admitted. 

“Ihihit tickled! It’s like your neck! Your chin is a weakness, and the back of my neck is a weakness too!” Ethan reacted. 

“You would not relax for the life of you! Even as we yelled for you to relax!” Mark added. 

“I know. I’m super ticklish back there.” Ethan told him. 

“I know.” Mark snuck his fingers on the back of his neck. “I can tell.” 

Ethan giggled and squealed, wiggling his neck away. “Noooohohoho! Ahahare wehehe stahahartihihing?” Ethan asked. 

“No. Just warming you up a little.” Mark admitted. 

“Should we bring Jack in?” Amy asked behind the camera. 

Mark looked up. “Yeah. Did he arrive yet?” Mark replied. 

“Jack?” Ethan asked. 

“Yup. He just arrived.” Amy replied to both of them.

“Is Jack here?” Ethan asked. Amy nodded back. 

Suddenly, Jack’s voice could be heard praising Chica and giving her attention. “Hi Jack!” Mark greeted. 

“Hi Mark!” Jack greeted back. “Is Ethan ready?” He asked. 

“Yup! He’s all tied up.” Mark replied. 

“Perfect. Can’t wait.” Jack said back. “Is this the tray of tools out here?” Jack asked. 

“Yup! On the counter.” Mark replied. 

Jack walked into the room eagerly with a tray of...a weird collection of tools. Jack placed them onto the side table beside Ethan and let Ethan look at all the tools in horror. “I love the tool variety! You even got 2 different types of toothbrushes!” Jack added. “Manual, and electric!” He said, showing them both off to Ethan and Mark. 

“WHAT?! MARK, WHY?!” Ethan yelled at him. Mark and Jack both started laughing at his reaction. “NOOOooo! Is that a paintbrush too?! Remove that. Right now. Get rid of the feathers too. That’s not allowed. And- oh no not those cat toy fishing hooks...” Ethan reacted in horror. 

“Now, I left one thing off the tray, specifically to get Ethan even more nervous.” Mark pulled out a medium-sized bottle and handed it to Jack. 

“Baby oil?!” Jack reacted, laughing. 

“Yup. I did some research and apparently, baby oil is supposed to enhance the ticklish feeling.” Mark explained. “People seem to use this on the feet most often, but I don’t think Ethan’s feet are ticklish. So, you can use it wherever.” Mark replied. 

Jack started to giggle evilly with the pink bottle in his hand. “Ohohoho boy. I’m lathering this stuff everywhere.” Jack told him. 

“NO! PLEASE DON’T! I’M PLENTY TICKLISH ALREADY! I DON’T NEED THAT-” Jack ignored Ethan’s cries and grabbed the paintbrush from the tray. “NO! NOOOO! I’m getting wax video flashbacks.” Ethan whined. 

Jack bursted out laughing. “Oh! Oh! I should fill your belly button with baby oil like I did with the wax.” Jack said out loud, giggling evilly with a huge smile on his face. 

“Jack, please no! JAAaaack...” Ethans protests quickly turned into whines and whimpers as he watched Jack pour baby oil right into his belly button. 

“Ooooookay!” Jack lifted the bottle up. “Perfect!” He reacted. “Look at that! Filled his little belly button.” Jack declared. Ethan was already giggling and whining a little in anticipation. “Getting nervous yet?” Jack asked. 

“Ihihi gohot nervous the moment yohou walked in hehehere with thehe trahahay.” Ethan admitted. 

While Jack was getting Ethan oiled up, Mark had laid himself down on the other table. “Alright. Jack, can you get me tied up here?” Mark asked. 

“Yup!” Jack twisted the baby oil cap back on and placed it onto the tray before coming over to help Mark. 

“Just need to be tied up.” Mark told him. 

“Do you want your belly button filled with oil too?” Jack asked as he started tying Mark’s wrists to the table. 

“No thanks. I’m fine.” Mark replied. “My belly button isn’t ticklish anyway. It would just get messy.” Mark told him. 

“Ok.” Jack tied the waist rope onto Mark’s waist. “There.” Lastly, Jack tied his ankles to the table. “You good?” Jack asked. 

Mark tried shaking and wiggling, and only moved an inch or so. “Yup.” he replied. 

“Perfect. And now, the water.” Jack tied a reusable water bottle with a tiny spout, onto a rope that was hanging down from the ceiling. “There!” Jack watched the first drip of water very slowly develop, to fall onto his forehead. “Start the timer, timer man.” Jack ordered. 

Amy showed the timer in front of the camera and clicked the start button before moving it off screen. 

“Woman. Timer woman.” Jack corrected with a giggle. 

Mark anxiously waited for the building drip of water to build up enough, so it could fall off the spout and land onto his forehead. Another minute later, and the drip of water finally fell and splashed onto his forehead. The drip fell down the right side of his forehead onto the towel pillow. 

“Drip number 1.” Mark told him. 

“Oh no, oh no-” Jack’s paint brush touched down onto the belly button. “JahahahaHAHAHACK! AHAHAHAHAHAHahahahaha!” Ethan yelled, laughing almost immediately. 

Jack was dipping his paintbrush into the oil and lathering the oil onto his entire belly. Ethan would giggle and move his belly around when the oil was being lathered, but would squeeze his eyes shut and throw his head back in strong laughter when the paintbrush would simply dip a few times into his belly button. Mark was right: the baby oil enhanced EVERYTHING! His belly button was DRENCHED in it, and his belly was slowly getting covered. 

“I need more baby oil.” Jack muttered to himself as he reached for it. 

“Noooo you don’t! My belly’s already ticklish! Why are you adding more?” Ethan whined. 

“Because I wanna! And you,” Jack poked his navel with his finger, “Can’t stop me.” Jack wiggled his finger in his belly button with a mischievous little giggle. 

“HAHAHAHAHA! JAHAHAHACK NOHOHOHOHO! GEHET OHOUT- GEHEHEHET OHOHOUT OHOF THEHEHERE!” Ethan shouted, wiggling his belly around as much as he could to get his finger out. 

Jack followed what he said, but put some more baby oil onto his belly. “There we go. And nooow: a painty-painty-painty-paint! Aaaand a brushy-brushy-brushy-brush.” Jack teased surprisingly well as he spread the baby oil all over his abdomen and belly region. 

“NAHAHAHAHAHA! IHIT TICKLES SOHOHOHO MUHUCH! HAHAHAHEHEHE!” Ethan laughed and giggled. 

“Really? I had no clue! I thought you were just laughing for no reason, to be honest.” Jack joked. 

“SHUHUHUT UHUHUHUP!” Ethan yelled. 

“You guys wanna know something?” Mark asked. 

“Sure.” Jack replied, still tickling Ethan. 

“Ethan’s laugh is getting on my nerves more than the dripping itself.” Mark admitted. 

“Mark!” Amy yelled from behind the camera. 

“Wow! That’s really rude.” Jack warned. “How would you feel if Ethan proclaimed that your laugh was annoying him?” Jack asked. 

Mark looked over with his jaw slightly dropped. “I wouldn’t give a shit!” Mark reacted. 

“JAHAHAHahahahack, Ihihihi neheheheheed ahahaha breheheak! Plehehease gihihihihive mehehe aha breheheheak!” Ethan begged. 

“Is that how tickle torture is supposed to work?” Jack asked. 

“THIHIHIHIS IHIHIHISN’T EHEHEHEVEHEHEN TOHOHORTUHUHURE!” Ethan protested. 

Jack shrugged his shoulders. “Okay.” 

Jack stopped tickling Ethan and put the oily paintbrush down. “Alright. How are you doing, Mark?” Jack asked. 

Mark grabbed the water bottle and yeeted it across the room. “Mark-” Amy reacted.

“The dripping isn't doing anything. I need tickle torture.” Mark told him. 

Ethan and Jack looked at each other in surprise. “I...Really?” Jack asked. 

“Are you even ticklish though?” Ethan asked. Mark kept staring at him expressionless till Ethan looked up at Amy. “Is Mark ticklish?” Ethan asked. 

“Yup. He’s quite ticklish. He’s not ticklish like you, Ethan, but he is ticklish.” Amy replied, confirming his point. 

Jack looked at Amy with a smile while he untied Ethan. “Where?” 

Amy pointed at Ethan. “Just follow his lead when he’s out.” Amy told him. 

Ethan smiled as he got off the table. He quickly remembered the one spot he hated: his chin. Ethan’s face slowly grew into a smirk as he lifted his chin with his left hand, and skittered his fingers right under the chin with his dominant hand. 

“eeEEEEK! ETHAHAN YOHOU JEHEHERK!” Mark yelled at him. 

“So...his chin?” Jack asked him. 

“Yup! Go for his armpits too.” Ethan suggested. Jack smirked and quickly skittered his fingers in his armpits. 

ETHAN- IHIHIHI’M GOHOHONNA KIHIHILL YOHOHOHOU!” Mark yelled before throwing his head back to let his laughter out. 

Jack shook his head with a laugh. “I love how you’re pissed at Ethan, and not even considering the person who’s actually tickling you.” Jack admitted.

“YOHOHOU CAHAHAME HEHEHERE SOHO YOHOHOHOU COHOULD DOHOHOHO THIHIHIS!” Mark yelled back at him. 

“Awww! How thoughtful of you to consider me!” Jack admitted before removing his fingers from the armpits. “And now, my favorite part: the baby oil!” Jack declared as he grabbed the bottle and the paintbrush. “Time to lube you up, my dude!” 

Mark’s eyes widened as he looked at the baby oil. He was quickly starting to regret bringing that out. “Now hohohold ohon: Hohohow ahabout nohohoho?” Mark asked. 

Jack tapped the brush handle on his own chin. “Hmmmm...How about yes?” Jack considered out loud before dipping some baby oil into a bowl. “There! Now it’s JUST like the wax video! Except this time, it’s Mark getting tickled!” Jack declared. “And his armpits are gonna be EXTRA ticklish!” Jack added as he brought the oiled-up brush to his open armpits. 

“Nohoho! NOHO! JACK! BEGONE! DOHON’T YOU FUHUCKING DAHAHARE! NAH-” Mark wheezed and shook his head as the baby oil was lathered all over his right armpit. “NAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *quick breath* NOHOHOHOJAHAHAHAHACK!” Mark begged. 

“No what, Mark? No tickling? Or no armpit tickles?” Jack asked. “Cause even if you meant one of those things:” Jack leaned closer into Mark’s mic. “I don’t care.” Jack replied. 

Ethan decided to grab a big paintbrush that was on the tray. Oh boy! Now he could see why Mark was excited about this! “Alright! I’ll get the left armpit!” Ethan called out, tiptoeing happily in a Grinch-like fashion, to the left side of Mark. 

“Here; let’s share the bowl.” Jack suggested as he put the styrofoam bowl onto the end of the table. Ethan took some of the baby oil from the dipping bowl and spread it onto his other armpit. 

“NONONONONOOOHAHAHAHAHAHA! MEHEHEHEANIHIHIES!” Mark yelled at them both. 

“Aww, is Marky too ticklish in his armpits?” Jack teased. 

“I think he is.” Ethan added. 

“WHYHYHY ARE YOHOU EHEHEVEHEHEN HEHEHELPIHIHING?!” Mark asked Ethan. 

“Cause I wanna! And cause Jack untied me so I could!” Ethan replied. 

“Yeah! Don’t be questioning our choices, Mr. Victim.” Jack warned. 

Jack dipped the paintbrush deeper into the liquid. “Diiiiiip-” He said. “Aaaand tickle~!” Jack sing-songed as he covered his armpit with more baby oil. 

“STAHAHAP IHIHIT! STAHAPITSTOPITSTAHAHAHAHAHA!” Mark begged. 

“Is poor Markimoo too ticklish in his widdle pits?” Jack teased. “Now what if I were to take advantage of my small brush here…” Jack pushed his chin back slightly to prevent him from clamping down, “Aaaand a coochy coochy coo! A coochy coochy coochy coochy coochy coochy coo!” Jack teased. 

Mark had a huge, toothy grin on his face as he shook his head to get Jack’s hand off his chin. This was truly vulnerability at its finest. And Mark...didn’t know how to feel about it. 

“IHIHI’LL KIHIHILL YOHOHOU! IHIHIHI’M GOHOHOIHIHING FOHOHOR YOHOHOUR RIHIHIGHT SIHIHIDE WHEHEHEN IHIHI GEHET OHOHOUT!” Mark warned. 

“Uuuuh...I thought the point of me coming over was to purposefully tickle you?” Jack reminded him. “Plus, you literally told me ‘I need tickle torture’. Those were your exact words.” Jack reminded him. 

A quick flashback played, showing the very moment. 

Mark growled. “IHIHIHI KNOHOHOW, BUHUHUHUT- JAHAHACK STAHAHAP LEHEHET MEHE TAHAHALK!” Mark shouted back. 

Jack nodded back and retreated the paintbrush. Ethan retreated his paintbrush as well. 

“Ihi’m tired. And Ethan’s not supposed to be tickling me. You’re supposed to be tickling Ethan and myself as well.” Mark explained. 

Jack looked at the camera. “Now am I supposed to tickle two people at once?!” Jack asked. 

“I can do it.” Amy replied. Jack turned to her. “I can do it. I just need to set up a tripod for the camera.” Amy told him. 

A quick static TV transition happened and next thing we know, the four of them are ready with a timer in the corner of the screen. The camera is set up to view both men strapped down, Ethan and Mark are now both shirtless, and the wired mics are strapped around both boys' necks. The bottle rope above is no longer hanging down, and the high table with the tools has moved to the middle between the two beds. Amy is standing above Mark with a makeup brush in her hand while Jack is standing above Ethan with a fluffed Q-Tip in his hand. 

Jack looked at Amy and started counting. “3...2...1...” 

“GO!” Amy and Jack both shouted! 

The timer had started and Amy had already started pushing Mark’s neck back lightly. Jack shoved the Q-Tip into Ethan’s belly button almost immediately, emitting a loud burst of giggles. Amy fluttered the makeup brush all over Mark’s neck and chin, causing a huge toothy grin, yet no laughter. 

While Amy kept the fluttering going, Jack kept on switching tickle tactics constantly to determine the best reactions. Jack went from swirling the Q-Tip around in his belly button, to spinning the Q-Tip back and forth in between his palms. 

“JAHAHAHACK! DOHOHOHON’T SPIHIHIN IHIT LIKE THAHAHAHAHAT!” Ethan shouted to him. 

“Why? Is it working?” Jack asked innocently. 

Ethan nodded and wiggled around as he threw his head back and laughed. 

“Just because you can still move a little, doesn’t mean you should.” Jack warned with a giggle. 

Ethan squeezed his eyes shut, wheezed and shook his head. “SHUHUT UHUHUHUHUP!” Ethan yelled back. 

Meanwhile, Mark was getting super close to breaking. He was tittering a little through his teeth, and squeezing his fists, so he did not break without a fight. 

“Don’t make me go for your armpits.” Amy warned. “I will go for the armpits if you keep this up.” Amy mentioned. 

Jack looked up. “There’s a bottle of baby oil over there. Would that maybe help?” Jack asked. 

Amy looked up to Jack and looked at the baby oil. “Not a bad idea...But I feel like that would be cheating because it’s enhancing the tickling. It’s making it worse than it’s meant to be.” Amy admitted. 

Jack laughed a little. “Well, I already used it multiple times. So, I think it’s allowed at this point.” Jack replied. 

Amy with some hesitance, dipped the makeup brush into the styrofoam bowl of baby oil and spread it onto his neck and chin. Surprised by just how much the tickling was enhanced, Mark finally bursted! “PPFFFFTTT- HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHANDS OHOHOFF!” Mark laughed, shaking his head and struggling to get the brush away from him while tied. 

“What do you mean, ‘hands off’? I’m barely using my hands on you!” Amy reacted. 

“Yeah! Who needs hands when you can use tools?” Jack added, looking at the camera. 

Suddenly, Jack put away the Q-Tip and grabbed the toothbrush while he watched Ethan’s eyes just about widen to the size of dinner plates. 

Jack turned it on. “NO! JACK! PLEASE, NO!” Ethan begged. 

Jack’s hand with toothbrush got closer and closer to the belly button while the video zoomed closer and closer as well. 

“NO! NOOOO! AAAAAAAAAHHH-” 

The video cut to black, before the timer showed up, ticking and counting down...


End file.
